After the hunt
by GlassDragonflyOfDeath
Summary: A short story about what happened after Forever. By the way, Olivia, Shelby and Beck never died, and Rachel and Isabel became wolves. If you hate it, fine. If you love it, fine. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Isabel

Why. Why did I choose to get bitten? I suppose for a laugh, or to be with Cole. Probably the second one. But anyway. I had no idea what time it was, I don't have any reason to keep track of time when I'm a wolf. It was August, I knew that, so the night was fairly warm. Grace, Olivia, Rachel and Shelby were in the cave, asleep probably if Shelby wasn't killing them. The boys were out hunting, somewhere in the woods. They had been gone since sunset, so I reckon the best part of four hours now. I could feel the emptiness in my stomach due to the lack of food for the past three days, but I was used to it. I nearly fell asleep on the rock I was lying on, but not before Ulrik and Cole come pounding out of the forest.

"Where are the others?" I tried not to sound concerned.

"You will not believe what just happened." Cole said.

"What? What happened?" Now I really did sound concerned.

"Beck's been tagged."

What?

"What do you mean?" I was really confused at this point.

"Those retarded wildlife tracking scientist people got a hold of him, and stapled this tracking thing into his ruff."

"Are Sam and Paul okay?" Not sounding harsh, but I wasn't going to ask about him and Ulrik, because I could see from here that they were fine.

"Yeah, they managed to run, but Beck was elsewhere and he didn't see them."

Just then, I heard a rustling coming from the trees. Sam, Paul and Beck came out, Sam and Paul walking either side of Beck, who had his head held down in embarrassment. The others must've heard and came out of the cave. Of course, Shelby came running to Beck when she saw him.

"Are you okay?" She said to him.

"Stop acting like you care," Beck growled, and carried on by himself into the cave.

"We best leave him." Ulrik said.

Cole

Sam, Ulrik and Paul left to carry on the hunt. Grace and Shelby followed them, as they needed the extra wolves to bring down even a young deer. I stayed with Isabel, lying on a rock outside the cave.

"Aren't they worried it'll happen to them?" Isabel asked.

"Nah, it's not the end of the world if you get tagged. It's just embarrassing." It was true, if a wolf gets tagged, trapped or shows any cowardliness in front of other animals, it's a sign of weakness. And if that wolf is the Alpha-male, he usually is overthrown or sometimes killed by the pack.

But here it was different. We aren't fully wolves when we shift any more. Thanks to that chemical I found, we can speak and express human emotions when we are wolves, we can also shift when we want to, and we live just as long as we would as a human, so it doesn't work that way. It is still annoying to get tagged though.

I saw Isabel looking down at Mercy Falls, almost longingly. She sighed, but didn't stop staring.

"Do you not miss human life sometimes?" She said.

Do I? We told our parents and friends that we had gone to college, away from home, when really we were less than a quarter of a mile away from them, and they didn't have a clue. I miss my life here in Mercy Falls, but not my life in New York, with NARKOTIKA.

"I suppose." I sighed, "but being a wolf gives me the sense of freedom."

She looked at me as she talked now, "It's fun, I suppose, but it will take some getting used to."

"Take some getting used to. You'll will definitely have to get used to being a wolf. Your first kill, learning every branch and leaf of the forest, finding a mate, mothering a litter of wolf cubs, keeping a high ranking in the pack, and, most of all, keeping clear of your dad."

She smiled, "I like the sound of it."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam

I've always enjoyed hunts, the pack prowling through the forest, Paul leading, and Shelby trailing behind. Grace was at my side, her Grey fur stained brown in places with mud from a puddle that Shelby had splashed at her, just because Shelby's Shelby. We carried on through the trees, silently and stealthily, until we reached the edge of boundary wood-and Mercy falls.

"No further, we don't know what drunk with a gun is hanging around here." Ulrik said.

I heard something. Not a deer or a rabbit-a human. I could smell them. Ulrik heard it too, but Paul and Shelby were busy tormenting some rabbit burrow.

"Paul," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Humans. Attack or run?"

He paused for a minute, his head down in thought.

"Can you see them?"

"No, but they are there."

"Okay, stay put, but don't attack if they come close. If you attack, they'll just shoot you."

A rustle through the trees came from behind us, and we all turned to see Rachel, Olivia, Cole, Isabel and Beck trailing behind them, limping and holding up his front left paw.

"What happened?" Paul said.

"Humans," Beck said, "they only had tranquillisers, but we had to make sure they hadn't got you."

"Nope," Grace said, "not yet, anyway."

The group of humans came closer, there was a brown-haired girl, who only looked about twenty, leading them. She had a dart gun slung over her shoulder, but the other four men had theirs aiming. At us.

We all froze. I felt the fur on my back stand up as they came closer. Ulrik started growling quietly, and soon Paul and Cole joined him. Shelby was baring her teeth and Isabel was whining with her ears lying back. but I did nothing. I just stared. I could feel a small growl building up inside me, but I kept it back. She recognised me staring like a pet dog at her, she knew I wasn't going to attack her.

"Wait," she gestured with her hand to the four men, "they seem quiet."

"Quiet?" One of the men exclaimed, "they're growling like crazy!"

"Put your guns down, then you'll see."

The four men obeyed and dropped their guns so they rested over their shoulders. Almost instantly, the pack ceased any noise and just stood, staring blankly.

"What's wrong with them?" The man said.

"Nothing," replied the woman, "probably too much human contact."

"Can you see any pairs?"

"Those two over there look like they're together, the white one and the grey one next to her."

She pointed to Shelby and Beck, who were inadvertently standing right next to each other. As soon as she did this, Beck growled and moved away from Shelby, he didn't want anyone thinking Shelby was his mate.

"That's odd," the woman said, "he seemed to understand me."

Paul gave Beck a why-did-you-just-do-that? look, and Beck just snarled at him.

"Load them onto the trailer and take them back to the reserve," she concluded, "find which ones are mates, and we can give the least promising pair to them."

Who was them? I didn't like the sound of it. I sent a telepathic message to Paul: 'run?'.

'No, we'll be fine, just play along with it," he replied.


End file.
